


Two Birds

by FallenLeader56



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, Ramsey is trying his best, Ramsey struggles with his need to commit crimes, he relies on it way too much someone help him, hes been a criminal all his life, percy is absolutely adorable and beautiful you can not convince me otherwise, ramsey is crying his best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenLeader56/pseuds/FallenLeader56
Summary: Ramsey sees a chance to leave, his mind is flooded by the need to leave and become a criminal again. This is exactly opposite to what he wishes to do.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" King/Ramsey Murdoch
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

It had been quite awhile since Ramsey first met Percy, around a year now. God, it felt weird to think about that, he felt like he met her years upon years before, yet it was only a year ago.

The rat man sighed dreamily, his eyes staring blankly out the car window. The scenery around moved past quickly in little blues of green, blue, yellow, and more. Currently they were on their way back to Sweet Jazz, he and Percy had just finished up a case out of town… Ramsey was just glad they were back, he didn’t fancy travel much. Mostly because all of his other travel experiences involved being hunted down, and he was sure a certain someone was still after him but he hadn’t seen her ever since he was arrested ... kind of arrested. Ramsey no lover stayed in a cell, though he had for a few months but after proving he was useful to Percy and loyal, they let him stay with Percy. He still has to wear eraser cuffs when the police officer is not able to keep an eye on him…

Despite this, and the fact that Ramsey was a criminal, he and Percy has grown… quite close. It was almost like they were dating each other, and to be honest Ramsey wouldn’t mind dating her. He found everything about Percy to be amazing, from something as small as her adorable freckles, to her amazing personality, he loved all of her. The rat would never admit such a thing, though. He feared it would make things awkward, or she’d send him right back to jail for it out of being uncomfortable, Ramsey wouldn’t blame her. I mean, who’d be comfortable with a guy that looked like he did liking you? He surely wouldn’t.

Ramsey turned his head towards Percy, studying her as she focused on the road in silence. He could see the sunlight filtering through her beautiful blonde hair and hitting the side of her face perfectly. The pinkish haired man smiled softly, a warm feeling rising in his chest. Percy was so… beautiful. He truly believed that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

The police woman glanced at Ramsey for only a brief second once she noticed he had been staring at her.

“Is there something on my face, Ramsey?”

She asked, keeping her eyes trained on the road once again.  
Said rat blushed darkly, clearing his throat.

“No, Perce… I was just starin’ at the sun.”

He replied, hoping she’d believe him.

“You’ll ruin your eyesight like that, you know you shouldn’t stare right at the sun, correct?”

He snorted softly and turned his attention back out the window.

“Yeah… I know.”

“Then you should know better.”

He only hummed in response. Now Ramsey just felt too embarrassed to talk to her, especially after essentially embarrassing himself.  
Percy thought otherwise.

“... good job on the case, Ramsey. We wouldn’t have solved it without your keen eye. You should honestly consider pursuing a career in the force, we could really use your help properly, you’d get paid too, which is always a plus to enforcing the law.”

She said confidently, almost as if she was sure that Ramsey would actually do as she suggested. He took a moment to think it over… he did like spending time with Percy…

“I’ll look into it, Perce. Once I finish my sentence of course.”

At this moment, Ramsey has actually truly meant that, he would consider it, and honestly it sounded nice.

“Great, I’ll keep that in mind. I’d love to have you on the force.”

She spoke truthfully, her words making Ramsey smile once again.

The rest of the car ride was silent, the rat enjoying the comfortable silence surrounding them. God Percy always knew how to make him feel happy, and for once in his life not alone.

Upon arriving home, it was completely dark out, the street lamps providing them with minimal lighting. Percy pulled into her driveway, turning the car off and hoping out happily. Ramsey stretched his arms, letting out a long yawn before following Percy. He grunted, stretching out his tired legs as he walked towards the front door, Percy already there unlocking it.

“I apologize, Ramsey, we’ll have to eat a late dinner.”

She said, eyebrows furrowing slightly.

“Nah it’s fine, Percy. I don’t mind makin’ dinner so late. It’s only nine.”

The door swung open as Percy finished unlocking it. She walked into the house, taking in a deep breath as she entered a familiar atmosphere. Ramsey closed the door behind himself, relooking the door before he headed straight for the kitchen.

“I think I’m gonna make grilled cheese or somethin’. It’s easy and fast.”

“Alright, that is acceptable. I’ll be out here, I’m going to review some other files.”

Percy sat herself on the couch, stretching a little as she sat down. The couch was always so soft… and comfortable. Despite her previous words… she found herself drifting off to sleep, slumping into the warmth of the couch and just completely falling asleep.

Ramsey wasn’t expecting to find her completely passed out. He stared at her a long moment before walking to her room, grabbing her big blanket from the bed and returning to the living room. Ramsey gently draped the blanket over her and sighed softly.

“Sleep tight, love. You’re so precious.”

He mumbled and gently brushed his fingers through her blonde hair… it was so soft.  
The rat stayed there for a long while, 9 turning to 12. Finally, something clicked in his mind… no eraser cuffs… he could… he could do whatever he wanted. A strange itch made its way to his mind, encouraging him to do something… but what? He wasn’t sure… at least not until his eyes landed on the window….  
Leave.  
He wanted to escape her, escape this life. His hand gently gripped Percy’s, head turning to look down at her sleeping form once again…  
Ramsey couldn’t do it…. he couldn’t leave her could he?

The pink haired man gently shook the sleeping woman, his eyebrows furrowing as he thought of leaving plagued his mind.  
She groaned lowly, shifting a little before sleepily peeling her eyes open, sleepily looking up at Ramsey.

“Hey… Perce I-I think I need help.”

He said softly, leaning over her. Percy hummed softly, struggling to keep her eyes open. Ramsey feared she couldn’t quite understand him…

“Percy please… I’m doin’ so good I haven’t committed a crime in a whole year! I don’t want to lose my progress! I don’t want to end up leaving you!”

The only reason why the rat was so desperate was because he knew he’d give into the thought easily, and it scared him. He wanted to live with Percy for the rest of his life, to love her, to care for her, not live life on the run!

She reached a hand up and patted Ramsey’s arm, turning to face the other way and letting her eyes fall closed once again. Percy gave one more hum before slipping back to sleep. Ramsey let out a desperate whine and squeezed her hand, pushing himself onto the couch. He wrapped his arms around her instead of holding her hand. The rat shoved his face into Percy’s hair, squeezing his eyes close. Hopefully this would help push the urge to leave and commit crimes away.


	2. 2

When Percy woke up she didn’t expect to feel a pair of arms wrapped around her, or a warm body pressed up against her back. Another surprise was the sight of the couch, she hadn’t fallen asleep there since Ramsey practically moved in with her. The blonde haired woman groaned softly and turned, staring down at the sleeping Ramsey who held onto her oh so tightly.  
Damn, he looked like he had a nightmare or something… poor guy-  
No, Percy, don’t think like that. He’s still a criminal.

She sighed softly and gently shook the rat, causing him to scrunch up his face and let out a small noise of annoyance. He was a little hard to wake up, considering he was a heavy sleeper most of the time. Percy personally didn’t want to be trapped in his arms, she had a job she must get to, no matter what.

“Ramsey, please wake up. I need to get ready for work.”

She spoke as loud as she could bring herself to, and yet he simply nuzzled his head into her neck. Great… it wasn’t like he was heavy or anything, Percy could easily move him… but she for some reason felt like she shouldn’t… oh well, work always comes first. The blonde gently pushed Ramsey off of her, doing her best to keep him from falling off the couch. Once she could get up she quickly cuffed the sleeping man before placing the blanket she had been under on top of him. Ramsey snuggled closer to the blanket, muttering in his sleep.

Percy couldn’t help but smile at him, he was always so peaceful in his sleep, even if he looked like he hadn’t really gotten any. The bags under his eyes were dark, very easy to notice. Perhaps he wasn’t getting the proper amount of sleep, or he was plagued in the night by nightmares. She couldn’t blame Ramsey, he had the mind of a criminal, one she believed she would never understand. Though, she could easily relate to the ‘not getting enough sleep’ thing. Percy was up constantly for her job, not like it really bothered her any. The police officer lingered only a moment longer, turning away from the resting man. She made her way to the bathroom to have a quick shower. Like always.  
She always stayed on routine, no matter what. It helped Percy get things done and stay organized.

The warm water from the shower was nice, it woke her up and allowed her to relax despite having a lot to do today. After cleaning up and hoping out of the shower, Percy combed through her hair, styling it to her standard hair style. Then the police woman dressed in her uniform and left the bathroom, stopping in the kitchen for her toast and water.

Percy downed the water pretty fast and ate the toast on her way out. She paused at the door, looking to Ramsey on the couch. Usually she’d be taking him but… today was mostly paperwork, at least as far as she knew, and the poor rat looked like he hadn’t slept at all last night. So she took sympathy for him, leaving him there to rest up.

“Rest well, Ramsey.”

With that, she walked out, closing and locking the door behind her. Work was… going to be boring without Ramsey at her side to make some sort of dumb remark.

Ramsey woke up a few hours later to an empty, quiet house, the only sound being the gentle ticking of the clock that hung high on the living room wall. The pink haired man sat up slowly and yawned, grunting at the uncomfortable angle his wrists were pressed into. His brain immediately registered that his hands were cuffed together, while they weren’t forced behind his back, his wrists were still sore from sleeping in a probably straining position. The rat glanced down at his hands and sighed softly, the sight of the eraser cuffs brought him great comfort, they meant he couldn’t leave, that he wasn’t a free man. 

With another yawn, Ramsey brought his hands up to his face, gently rubbing his eyes. One could probably compare this to a rat washing its face, he truly was just a big stinky rat man.  
He glanced up at the clock on the wall, squinting to see.  
11:36 am.  
Damn he slept in a lot.

Ramsey’s eyes went wide as he finally realized that he was completely alone. Percy went to work without him at her side. If he was honest, it felt strange to be alone for once, and it almost hurt that she left him. The pink haired man knew that she probably had good reason for it though, so he forced back the small ping of hurt and sighed heavily, standing up slowly from the couch he had previously been resting on.

Ramsey grunted as he stretched, his back letting out a satisfying pop as he did so. Welp, time to go make breakfast, the best he could with cuffs around his wrists at least. He’d have to settle for something easy and simple, maybe eggs and toast? He hummed and made his way into the kitchen, going right for the fridge. Upon opening it he was met with the sad sight of two eggs, expired milk, ingredients of salad, and a bunch of condiments. Well at least there was enough eggs for him. The rat grabbed the eggs, throwing out the carton on his way to the counter. He set the eggs down and grabbed a small pan from the cupboards, turning the stove to a good five. He quickly jumped around his work, whisking the eggs in a small bowl before jumping to the next thing. Pretty soon the kitchen was filled with the swirling smell of eggs and toast, dancing around in bliss.  
It didn’t take too much time till he finished cooking, serving his scrambled eggs onto a plate next to his toast. Ramsey turned the stove off and quickly did up the dishes he dirtied. Cooking was something he really enjoyed doing, even if he wasn’t exactly good at it, even with his eggs he was sloppy and hesitant, making a bit of a mess whenever he cooked eggs. 

Ramsey sat down in the living room once more, this time with his breakfast. He stared at the plate and listened, the silence was deafening, and the ticking of the clock didn’t do much to help. God look at you, Ramsey, you’re falling apart. Relying on others more, letting the quiet get to you, dig below your skin and into your brain and just turn all your thoughts to static. It was a little sad.  
The rat shook his head and turned the tv on, leaning into the couch as he began to eat to the sound of the news. Ramsey didn’t dare change the channel, this was Percy’s favorite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have written more but I’m content with this.


	3. Update

I am going to rework Two Birds because I’m honestly proud of it and I really want to continue work on it.  
A little bit of an explanation; I originally wrote this for my partner of the time but we had a bad break up and they just were not good for me. Because of this I have been having a hard time looking at this fic because it was for them.  
Well I’m feeling a lot better mentally and I think I’m ready to rework this fanfic and such.  
Expect some changes and updates! I will be working slowly on it.

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to say that I plan to write more for this my dumbass just doesn’t exactly know how to work archive that well 😳


End file.
